


my skin is your canvas

by mystified (starryfuck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Lowercase, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Sir Kink, Slapping, Smut, Teasing, asahi has ... big hands, dom!asahi, sub!daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/mystified
Summary: words were no longer coherent as daichi unravelled at asahi’s fingers, face pressed back down into the pillows. strings of moans and whines were sprinkled with pleas for ‘more’ and ‘faster’, but asahi’s slow pace never faltered.“f-fuck please sir, i- i need you.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	my skin is your canvas

daichi loved being used. 

large hands on his pecs, his thighs, tangled in his hair and pulling on it hard. he moaned at the feeling of his legs being shoved apart and hard bites along his inner thighs. his dick ached when relentless slaps painted his ass red and left him begging for more.

and asahi was more than willing to provide.

it took a while, for the gentle giant to break, but daichi succeeded. 

and all it took was a pair of shorts and a naughty mouth. 

“sir! please! i want your dick in me!”

“no,” was all asahi replied, landing a slap on daichi’s ass. 

daichi jerked violently, back arching as he gasped for breath then buried his face back into the pillows. his arms yanked on the cuffs keeping his wrists to the headboard, mind too hazy to remember how many times he’s been slapped before.

his round ass was coloured in shades of red, handprints covering the entire span of his cheek. bruises and bites were left on his flesh, marking asahi’s ownership. 

he ran a finger down from the small of daichi’s back to his hole, tapping on it slightly. 

daichi’s thighs twitched as he moaned, spreading his legs further, a plead for asahi to touch him more. to feel his finger in him. his dick. a toy. he’d been waiting for  ages .

“you’re such a whore.”

asahi’s deep voice left daichi breathless, a long whine being the only sound able to escape his lips. 

“p-please sir!” daichi begged, voice cracking. “i’ll be so good for you! please let me make you feel good! pound into me! u-use me like the toy i am!”

and asahi almost gave in.

but he knew daichi’s limits- and they weren’t even halfway.

“whores don’t get to be used the way they want. i’m going to take as long as i need to pull you apart. i want to hear every sound you make baby.”

a whimper left daichi’s mouth, too far gone to even notice. 

“that’s better,” asahi said, voice deceptively soft as he ran a hand up daichi’s back to grip his hair from behind, pulling his head up. his other hand went to daichi’s hole, teasingly circling his rim.

daichi groaned and pushed back against his finger, impatient. asahi just sighed and smacked his ass back into the mattress. 

“sir  please ,” daichi moaned, hands balling up into fists. his neck started to strain from being tugged back.

“do i need to repeat myself?” 

“n-no sir.” 

“good,” was all asahi replied with, swiftly inserting his finger into daichi’s hole. 

a loud moan left the mans mouth as he screwed his eyes shut, ass clenching around the sudden intrusion. asahi’s finger was  so big compared to his, and he already felt full with just one digit.

asahi began to thrust his finger slowly, taking his time to feel daichi’s walls. he hummed softly and tugged on daichi’s hair harder, eliciting a strained moan from the man below him. 

“please sir-”

“please what?”

“f-faster.. more..”

“no.”

daichi whimpered and his thighs trembled slightly as he quietened, resigned to feeling only one, slow finger. 

his eyes fell back shut as he tried to focus on his breathing, not the strain in his neck or the harsh grip in his hair. not the metal of the cuffs digging into his skin, and definitely not the feeling of asahi’s finger pumping slowly, terribly slowly inside of him. 

it felt like hours had passed before asahi added a second finger. he pushed it past daichi’s rim and started stretching him out. his pace increased only the slightest bit, but it caused daichi to let out a small cry, holding onto the chain of the cuffs to stop himself from pushing back against his fingers. 

asahi had let go of his hair and was now holding his waist, admiring daichi’s ass as he continued to thrust, fingers brushing over his prostate and drawing long moans out of daichi’s mouth. 

words were no longer coherent as daichi unravelled at asahi’s fingers, face pressed back down into the pillows. strings of moans and whines were sprinkled with pleas for ‘more’ and ‘faster’, but asahi’s slow pace never faltered.

“f-fuck  _ please _ sir, i- i  _ need _ you.”

asahi pressed his lips together for a moment before pulling out his fingers and uncapping a bottle of lube, lathering up his fingers and dick.

daichi almost sighed at hearing the click of the lid opening, anticipating asahi’s dick, but again, it was asahi’s fingers that slid inside of him. a soft whine tumbled out of his lips and onto the pillow. 

he’s been  _ good _ . 

he deserved to be  _ fucked _ .

the large fingers brushed up against his prostate and daichi gritted his teeth. 

“goddammit asahi fuck me already!” 

the fingers stilled inside of him, and daichi knew he messed up. the silence hung heavy in the air as his mind raced, coming up with different scenarios asahi could punish him with.

but asahi chose none of them, pulling his fingers slowly out of daichi, leaving him empty. 

asahi’s voice was quiet, but it carried an edge that hurt more than the cuffs digging into his wrists.

“that’s not my name.”

“...sorry s-fUCK.“

before daichi could finish his sentence, asahi plunged into daichi’s tight hole and started thrusting fast.

his hand came down hard onto daichis ass, causing the man to jolt and yank on the cuffs. 

long, spiralling moans were pulled out of daichi’s mouth, asahi’s dick slamming in and out of him. 

“is this what you wanted, whore?”

“yEs! yes s-sir!”

asahi’s thrusts never faltered, his hands gripping and slapping daichi’s cheeks. he was left a moaning mess underneath him, mouth open wide and saliva pooling onto the pillow. his arms ached but he focused on the pleasure building up in his gut, asahi’s dick hitting his prostate.

daichi felt himself getting closer with every slap and thrust and his cum soon painted the sheets below him. 

“i didn’t say you could cum,” asahi said, teeth gritted. his hands were gripping daichi’s waist, the beginning of bruises forming under his fingertips. 

“s-sOrry si-sir!” 

asahi continued to pound into his hole, disregarding daichi’s squirms and apologies. he yanked at the cuffs and begged asahi to stop, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

“i’m giving you what you want, aren’t i?”

daichi just let out a whine into the pillow, the hands on his waist kept him down. asahi’s thrusts were relentless and his width had no mercy on daichi’s tight hole, clenching around him. 

soft moans came from above daichi as asahi felt himself nearing his release. he moved a hand to knead daichi’s flesh, bruised and red, large handprints spanning the entire cheek. 

at that daichi moaned and balled up his fists, weakly cumming onto the sheets again, just as asahi came inside daichi. he slowed his thrusts and pulled out, watching as his cum slowly dripped out of daichi’s used hole.

daichi panted heavily, eyes closed and wrists still attached to the headboard. asahi moved to uncuff him, taking his wrists and massaging them softly.

asahi was given a weak smile in response, daichi’s eyelids getting heavier, breaths slowing with each second that passes by. 

asahi looked down at his tired boyfriend and pressed kisses to the inside of his wrists.

losing control maybe wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i didn’t read through this lmao


End file.
